Cher Xander
by Prune BO
Summary: Correspondance épistolaire entre une Anya qui n'y comprend pas grand-chose, et un Xander encore moins.
1. Première lettre

**Pairing :** Anya/Xander.  
**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Joss Whedon, et un peu Nelja qui me donne des idées avec ses fics sur Choderlos de Laclos.

**Cadre temporel :** Saison 5 de BtVS.

**Synopsis :** Correspondance épistolaire entre une Anya qui n'y comprend pas grand-chose, et un Xander encore moins.

**Note :** Bouffonnerie écrite pour la communauté LJ "30 interdits", sur le thème "longue distance, correspondance érotique".

* * *

**Cher Xander**

* * *

Cher Xander,

Tu sais que c'est la première lettre que j'écris de ma vie ?

Les démons vengeurs n'ont pas besoin d'écrire de lettres et, du temps où j'étais humaine, ça ne se faisait pas encore. Au début je voulais t'écrire avec des caractères de journaux comme dans _Le corbeau_, mais je me suis souvenue que ce n'était que pour les lettres anonymes (en plus, ce film était incroyablement ennuyeux ; j'espère que les Français ne font pas toujours des films comme ça).

Giles est aussi incroyablement ennuyeux. Il passe son temps enfermé dans sa chambre à l'hôtel et, quand il en sort enfin, il va traîner dans des librairies occultes où tout le monde est aussi ennuyeux que lui. Il ne veut rien m'emmener visiter. Mais ça n'est pas grave parce que les négociations avec les fournisseurs nous prennent beaucoup de temps. J'ai obtenu un lot de bocaux d'yeux de triton à 20$ pièce tout à l'heure ! (la moyenne de prix est de 35$ aux Etats-Unis et de 40$ en Angleterre ; j'espère que les Anglais ne vendent pas toujours le triton aussi cher).

Je t'embrasse et j'ai très envie de faire l'amour avec toi même si tu n'es pas là  
(je me suis masturbée hier soir, j'espère que tu n'es pas jaloux)

Anya.


	2. Première réponse

Salut Anya,

Je vais super bien aussi, merci de demander ! Buffy a rencontré un démon assez étrange en patrouillant hier soir : orange avec de grosses touffes de poils sur le front et qui n'arrêtait pas de parler avec des mots méga soutenus, du genre Giles… bizarre (et dégueu). Bref, on est en plein dans les recherches ici.

A propos de Giles, dis-lui qu'il nous manque. Et dis-lui aussi de ma part de te faire un peu visiter San Francisco, c'est débile d'être là-bas sans en profiter un maximum.

Je suis content de voir que tu te débrouilles comme un chef pour négocier les prix. J'étais sûr que tu serai comme un poisson dans l'eau à cette Foire des Commerçants de l'Obscur (Willow lit par-dessus mon épaule et me dit que c'est les commerçants "de l'Occulte"… enfin bref, tu vois l'idée).

Tu me manques beaucoup le soir et je t'embrasse,

Xander.

PS : Les discussions de sexe ne sont pas plus pour les cartes postales (même grandes) que pour les coups de téléphone sur haut-parleur ! Buffy n'a pas arrêté de me chambrer. Enfin, on en parlera à ton retour.


	3. Seconde lettre

Cher Xander,  
(Tu es censé écrire "chère" avant mon prénom, parce que tu m'aimes)

Ca sert à quoi qu'on s'écrive des lettres si on ne peut rien dire d'intéressant dedans ? Je n'en ai rien à faire du tout des patrouilles de Buffy (et le démon qu'elle a vu est un Démiettan, qui est très intelligent. Même si ça t'étonne et que tu le trouves dégoûtant. Un démon du chaos au banquet sacrificiel de la Foire m'a dit que c'était du racisme).

Les affaires vont bien et j'ai encore acheté beaucoup de choses intéressantes pour la Magic Box, mais j'imagine que ça ne t'intéresse pas. Giles est de plus en plus ennuyeux et désagréable et dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû m'emmener. En attendant, je suis la seule à aller bénir les Cloches Démoniaques le dimanche matin et il se fait très mal voir des grossistes.

Peut-être que je ne vais jamais revenir à Sunnydale puisque tu t'amuses tellement avec Buffy à te moquer de moi et que je ne te manque que le soir et jamais pendant la journée. Moi j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi tout le temps et je me suis entraînée à faire ce truc que tu veux toujours que je fasse sur ton pénis avec ma langue sans les mains, mais tu dois aussi t'en ficher.

Et aussi, ma carte postale était bien plus belle que le papier à lettres de l'hôtel dans cette enveloppe jaune, mais ça respecte mieux tes stupides règles humaines alors j'espère que tu es content.

Anya.


	4. Seconde réponse

Salut _**chère**_ Anya,

Je t'aime. Tu le sait bien, non ?

Seulement c'est dur de faire des déclaration dans une lettre et tout sa. Faut me comprendre, j'ai ma virilité à conservé, moi.

Je pense beaucoup à toi. Et je pense aussi beaucoup à, euh… ce que tu m'a dit dans ta dernière lettre. Et pas que la nuit, souvent (un peu _trop_ fort _trop_ souvent, quoi).

Moi aussi je peus m'entraîner pour ton retour. Par exemple, en faisait cette chose avec mon doigt que je n'arrives à faire que quand tu me dirige… Je pourrais apprendre a le faire tout seul.

Je ne vois pas bien comment (peut-être avec un demi pamplemousse ?) mais je peus toujours essayer.

Je t'aime.

Xander.

PS : Excuse mon ortographe mais je n'ai pas demander à Willow de corriger cette lettre-la.


	5. Troisième lettre

Cher Xander,

Tu ne m'as même pas remercié pour le démon, mais ce n'est pas grave parce que je t'aime aussi. Je ne peux pas te serrer la main et dire "pardon, je ne recommencerai plus" comme tu m'as montré parce que tu n'es pas là, mais je le pense. Je le pense vraiment vraiment. Alors ça compte, non ?

Je trouve qu'un pamplemousse c'est bien, mais une orange c'est mieux. Il y a plus de vitamines, et comme tu dis toujours que je bouge tout le temps ça te fera penser à moi, non ?

Enfin, à mon vagin, mais c'est pareil.

Giles dit qu'on va devoir rester une semaine de plus à San Francisco (il m'a emmenée voir le gros pont rouge finalement, et franchement ça ne vaut pas grand-chose à côté de la passerelle des Tripes Mâles d'Arashmaharr). Tout ça est un peu de sa faute vu qu'il fait traîner les achats en refusant de négocier avec la Confédération des Grossistes de Satan qui détient la moitié du marché, mais tant pis.

J'apprends tout ce qu'il faut savoir, comme ça quand il sera trop vieux et qu'il me donnera la Magic Box, je gagnerai beaucoup d'argent et on pourra envoyer nos enfants méritants scolairement à l'université.

Bref, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes me voir. Je pourrais te montrer le gros pont rouge et on ferait l'amour.

Je t'embrasse et je t'aime, et pardon je ne recommencerai plus.

Anya.


	6. Troisième réponse

_Carte postale "I love San Francisco" représentant le Golden Gate Bridge, un donut et un caniche. Achetée et postée de la boutique de l'aéroport._

Ma chère Anya,

Merci pour se week-end, je t'aime.

Xander.


	7. Quatrième lettre

Cher Xander,

J'ai beaucoup aimé faire l'amour avec toi ce week-end aussi. Et notre promenade près du pont était très romantique, et le donut qu'on a partagé aussi. Mais pourquoi tu mets un caniche sur ta carte ?

Tu en veux un pour quand on sera mariés dans une maison ? Parce que je pense qu'un berger allemand serait plus impressionnant contre les cambrioleurs, sans vouloir te vexer.

Mais bon, on aura tout le temps de discuter de ça quand je serais rentrée à Sunnydale. Et puis il y a tant d'étapes à franchir avant de penser à notre chien : les fiançailles, le mariage, emménager dans une grande maison à nous. Il faudrait que tu trouves un meilleur travail que porteur de trucs et creuseur de trous sur un chantier pour se l'acheter, d'ailleurs. Ou que tu aies une promotion.

Bref, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, tu ne devrais pas me presser comme ça. Alors oublions le caniche.

Heureusement que je vais rentrer bientôt, soit dit en passant. Parce que Giles est de plus en plus désagréable avec moi, même si je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi.  
Depuis que tu es venu, il ne cesse de rougir en astiquant ses lunettes dès que j'entre dans une pièce, et de dire à tout bout de champ que je ne parle impossiblement fort "toute comme toute autre forme d'expression orale d'ailleurs, ce qui n'est guère approprié dans le cas de chambres mitoyennes". Va savoir. Je crois qu'il est juste très fatigué, les négociations avec les Grossistes de Satan deviennent pénibles. Et aussi un peu gêné d'avoir vu la paire de menottes à fourrure rose (que tu m'avais apportée pour t'attacher en faisant l'amour) en entrant dans ma chambre sans frapper pour me hurler dessus pour une mauvaise raison

(Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait de la fourrure sur les menottes, d'ailleurs ? C'est parfaitement ridicule et irréaliste. Si tu crois que je me donnais la peine de tondre un mouton fushia à chaque fois que je suspendais un infidèle les intestins à l'air en haut d'un poteau électrique quand j'étais un démon vengeur, tu te trompes lourdement.)

Cette lettre devient très longue, mais c'est juste parce que l'écrire me donne de drôles de sensations dans les seins. Je pense que c'est parce que je t'imagine en l'écrivant.

J'espère qu'on fera bientôt l'amour à nouveau !

Je t'aime,

Anya.


	8. Quatrième réponse

Chère Anya,

Le caniche n'était là que pour la déco, mais peu importe. J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi te voir ce week-end. Ne fais pas attention à Giles, il devrait plutôt se demander pourquoi il est si vieux sans avoir la surdité qui va avec.

(A ce stade de ma lettre, Willow me jette un regard noir.)

On a vu un film génial hier avec Dawn, _Saw_. C'est l'histoire d'un serial killer qui torture ses victimes avec des trucs de malade mental. Je pense que ça te plairait beaucoup, je veux bien le revoir quand tu seras là, on pourra acheter du pop-corn micro-ondes et se faire une soirée en amoureux.

Ca n'était absolument pas pour Dawn, par contre, et Buffy m'a tellement engueulé que j'ai eu l'impression d'être Gollum face à Sam Gamegie. Sauf que, tu sais, Buffy était mince et moi moyennement obsédé par sa bague de chez Central Market.

Tu me manques, même si je sais que tu rentres très bientôt. Et tu manques aussi à tout le monde ici : Joyce, Riley, Buffy, Tara, Dawn, et aussi Willow, qui t'embrasse en corrigeant ma lettre.

Le bonjour (quand même !) à Giles.

Xander.

_(Note griffonnée en bas de page, d'une écriture brouillonne :_

_Tu ne dit rien dans ta lettre sur le truc dont-on avait parler la dernière fois. Tu sais, la choses pour laquelle je m'était entraîner avec une orange ? Je l'est ratée ?_

_Aux fait, je t'aime !_

_Xander. )_


	9. Cinquième lettre

Cher Xander,

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, Giles et moi sommes en pleins préparatifs de départ. On prend l'avion dans trois jours, mais tu le sais. Tu devrais avoir cette lettre juste avant mon retour.

Sois fière de moi, j'ai réussi à extirper des queues de limace de feu aux Sœurs Barkov à 40$ les quinze livres. Sans même les menacer.

Giles dit qu'il est fier de moi, lui. Ca prouve qu'il ne connaît rien au monde du commerce mais, comme il a été ronchon tout le temps avec moi autrement, je suis quand même contente.

Je voulais te dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé qu'on s'écrive des lettres, finalement. Tu devrais peut-être prendre des cours du soir pour mauvais élèves, par contre, comme ça Willow n'aura pas à lire toutes nos lettres pour te corriger la prochaine fois. Et tu pourras me raconter comment tu t'es masturbé en pensant à moi et tout ça.

Je suis contente de rentrer parce que Sunnydale me manque, même si c'est un trou à rats.

Je t'aime,

Anya.

PS : J'ai envoyé un cadeau pour répondre à ta question, dans le colis qui va avec cette lettre. Tu ferais bien de l'apprécier, parce que l'emballage m'a coûté 20$.


	10. Colis

Xander prit bien soin de s'isoler avant d'ouvrir le colis en question. Le soir, seul dans son nouvel appartement, loin des Scoobies trop curieux.

On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Cela dit, à sa grande surprise, le colis ne contenait rien d'infâmant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à l'intérieur, en fait.

Il la prit dans sa main, surpris, flatté et amusé à la fois. Et sans doute un peu ému, peut-être, aussi. Même s'il omettrait virilement ce détail quand il en parlerait à Anya.

Il roula son cadeau dans sa main un moment, puis le déposa dans la corbeille à fruits avant d'aller se coucher.

Et, le lendemain, lorsqu'il ramena son ex-démon de petite amie chez lui, le seul témoin visuel de leurs retrouvailles fut le fruit au visage sculpté à la lime à ongles de la corbeille à fruits.

Une orange qui, de toutes ses dents faites d'écorce, souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

**FIN**


End file.
